


他的桥

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: 就像重复了无数遍了那样，它用系统设定好的声音说着话。“我不会消失的，会一直在你身边。”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 3





	他的桥

【1】

孤爪研磨醒过来的时候天还没亮，床头的闹钟咔嚓咔嚓地走着，在寂静的只能听到自己呼吸声的空气里面显得格外吵闹。不过还好是有规律可循的，习惯了也就不觉得烦恼了。厚重的窗帘一直都被自己拉上，卧室里面不需要这么亮，他是这么认为的。甚至有次想把窗户整个堵上，后来大概觉得会没有新鲜空气终于作罢。

刚醒来意志有些模糊，伸手摸来一直放在枕头边上的手机，按下按键等屏幕亮起想查看时间。

【差不多十点到你家，记得帮我开门！】

看了下署名发现是黑尾，又瞥了眼右上角的时间。

九点五十。

他盯着天花板看了一会儿，然后按下锁屏键把手机一丢，抱着被子转了个方向闭上眼睛，好像完全没看到那封邮件一样继续睡去。

“好困……”

【2】

“研磨，起床啦。”

他听到了熟悉的声音，睁开眼睛又马上被强烈的阳光照得眯了起来。不知道什么时候黑尾已经坐在被子上撑着手看着他。

“阿黑，窗帘。”他扯过被子挡住眼睛，胡乱地下达着命令。乱糟糟的头发被一双手揉来揉去，也懒得躲开，小小缩了缩脖子。

之前把窗帘拉开的那个人自然不准备起身拉回去，相反整个人钻过头去。

猫一样的孤爪被突如其来放大的脸吓了一跳，两只手挣扎着想要推开，睡意一下子就被弄飞了，眉毛皱起来。

“起不起来？”

“我起来就是了……”

他总是无法拒绝他的话语，哪怕自己再耍小脾气最后还是会乖乖就范。对方也会一直耐心地等待着，用那带着哄骗的语气磨着。

“阿黑，你怎么进来的？”

孤爪瞧了眼闹钟，上面的时针快要指到十一这个数字。他弯起身子把旁边的外套套在头上。

“阿姨之前给了我备用钥匙。”黑尾帮忙把对方的手穿过袖子，然后扯了扯背部皱起来的部分。“防止哪天你一个人在家的时候睡懒觉到下午。”

他眨了眨眼睛盯着布丁头的少年露出一脸麻烦的表情，在对方抓起游戏机的瞬间按住了他的手。

“先去刷牙洗脸吃了早饭。”

“再等一下就直接吃中饭了。”小一号的手被包住，不甘心地动了动。

“研磨。”他的眼神危险地眯起来。

下一秒就一脸满意地看着挂着米色外套的少年从被窝里面缓慢地爬起来踢着拖鞋摸到了洗手间。

“要我帮你洗脸吗？”

“不用了。”毛茸茸的脑袋消失在门口，“你别进来。”

“喔。”

【3】

被自己喂的饱饱的少年摇摇晃晃地走到沙发上把整个人埋进去，抓出自己的宝贝游戏机按下开始键，没有关掉的音效响了一圈。

黑尾把几个碗筷放进水槽里面，拧开水龙头准备洗掉。研磨从很久以前开始就喜欢用勺子，虽然筷子的使用方法也是懂得，可是除非万不得已，他总是固执地只用勺子吃着各种东西。

吃饭的姿势跟现在窝在沙发里面的差不多，双脚离地交叉放在凳子上，黑色的短裤只到膝盖，宽宽大大飘着。

黑尾把最后一个碗放进柜子里，双手在旁边的布上蹭一把擦干净了水珠，然后走到客厅一屁股坐在认真打着游戏的人旁边。

“阿黑今天怎么有空过来？”向旁边移动了一下挪出空位，沙发凹下去更多了，“叔叔阿姨呢？”

“你爸妈把我爸妈拐出去郊游了，所以我就过来了。”

“喔。”

“怎么，研磨不欢迎吗？”

“不是不欢迎……”他操控着小人击倒了一个怪物。

“这个怎么玩的？”黑尾把头探过去看着发光的屏幕和对方灵活按动的手指，“啊，研磨好厉害。”

“先按这个，然后按这个。”孤爪控制游戏角色走到一个敌人前面，一边解说一边操控着将对方打败，教学完毕他转头却看到黑尾一直盯着自己，无奈晃了晃脑袋，“算了，反正阿黑只会想着排球。”

“还会想着研磨，”他突然眯起眼睛，声音变得有些低沉，“我们的大脑，嗯？”

游戏机发出叮叮咚咚的提示音，这一关反反复复打了很多遍，总是死在最后boos上面。已经不知道多少次按下重新开始的按键，说服自己耐下心来一次又一次从最开始打起。

孤爪双手都放在游戏机上，缩缩身子仰靠在对方的肩膀上，很宽大完全不觉得有硌着。

“下午出去玩怎么样？”

黑尾笑笑把手边的毯子拿来给他盖上一点，虽然才刚入秋，但不仔细注意着保暖很容易感冒。

“不想动。”对方在看到战斗提示画面的时候神情紧绷起来，调整了下背部靠着的位置，“先别打扰我，最后一关了。”

“出去玩吧！”

“阿黑你很吵。”

“这样我会觉得很无聊的，”黑尾不听对方的警告，侧过身一把把他抱在怀中，手臂紧锢着对方纤细的腰，头埋在他脖子里面声音听起来闷闷的，“研磨——”

动作幅度有点大，孤爪差点抓不住手里的游戏机，自然而然又被boos扣光了血。他无可奈何地把它丢在一边然后挣脱开了对方的怀抱，伸出脚去够拖鞋。

大概是感觉到了身后略带悲伤和不解的眼神，就停下来对他扯了扯自己松垮的睡裤。

“总不能穿这个出门吧。”

黑尾愣了一下之后看起来很开心地笑了。

游戏的话重新开始就好了，只是无奈并没有惋惜，毕竟自己重复了很多遍了，也不差这一遍。

【4】

阿黑是我和世界唯一的联系。

这是孤爪自己说的，当时正在埋头用勺子吃着酸奶，他说完伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。

如果没有阿黑的话，我大概不知道为什么而活着。

不知道自己说出了多么严肃的话，这个人还在慢慢嚼着草莓果肉，把那些没有说出口的其他话语全部都细细地咽回肚子里面去。

【5】

有人说孤爪研磨像一座孤岛，永远都是那样无所谓的脸，说着平淡让人扫兴的话，简直就像是大海中静静伫立着的岛屿。无人问津，把自己封锁起来，做着自己的事情。

他有一个朋友，从小到大都是他的玩伴，虽然在别人看来总是黑尾自己凑上去的，但那个人心里清楚他是怎样被对方依赖着。

就像一座桥，把孤岛与外界联系起来，使孤爪研磨与世界与其他人产生了交集。

也是唯一一个。

【6】

也不知道哪一天，一个奇怪的问题被抛出来。

“阿黑，如果你变成了猫会做什么？”

“猫？”黑尾举起勺子，“张嘴，啊——”

“我不想吃胡萝卜。”

孤爪摒住呼吸想要不闻到那个味道，手上的游戏机没有停下。

“吃了我告诉你，如果我变成猫的话。”举着勺子的人很轻松地就抓住了对方会妥协的点子上，相处久了自然了如指掌。

他满意地看着对方听闻此话之后乖乖地一口吞下了一整块切好了的萝卜，细细咀嚼着。

“现在可以说了吧。”

孤爪把专注的视线从屏幕上移开，对他张开了一点嘴以表示自己已经全部都吞下去了。

纯黑色头发的人暗笑一声，凑过身去给了他一个吻。对方好像在发蒙，眼睛瞪得老大很是不解。

“如果我变成猫了的话，”他舔了舔嘴角，“就要紧紧地抓住研磨，一直抓着不放。”

让我一直缠着你吧。

“请不要这样，听起来好变态。”

“是嘛？”

【7】

说好了出去玩，两人走走停停来到了游乐园，玩了一些看起来是小孩子才喜欢玩的游戏。孤爪倒没什么，黑尾的块头有些大，也凑着热闹地坐在了木马上面，抓着手机把摄像头对准前面的人。

“阿黑，这样子很危险的吧。”

孤爪转过一点身子来对后面的人皱皱眉头。

“有什么关系啦。”

他无奈地乖乖回身抱住木马的头，任由后面转过来拍摄的声响。

等两人从旋转木马上下来的时候，黑尾举着手机朝他晃晃，像是在展示战利品。孤爪没理会他，右手抓着刚才对方买给他的棉花糖，白色中掺着一点粉红，老板硬是说这是草莓味的。

“接下来玩哪个？”

“随便什么都可以。”他咬了一口甜腻的那团东西，推开了想要凑过来吃一口的黑尾，“我已经吃过这个了，要么再去买一个吧。”

然后在对方即将脱口而出“我不介意”之前，他突然想起了什么，伸手紧紧揪住了那个人的衣角。

“摩天轮好了，你会陪我的吧。”他没有松手，“哪怕最后又回到了起点，你也会陪我的吧？”

黑尾有些被对方异常认真的话语吓到，那有些颤抖但是坚定的声音挠着他的心脏，通过耳膜。

他不知道他是从哪里感觉到了不安全感，还是因为什么产生了一点动摇，想要确认，想要安心的行为。

“当然。”

他笑着，从很久以前开始就重复了无数次地，牵起了他的手。

【8】

try again的按钮再一次被人按下来，主角被操控着，披荆斩棘又来到了最后一关。

他这次终于仔仔细细地观察着这个最难打的boss，发现是一只黑猫。

“又是你。”主角挥挥长剑，他已经不知道多少次面对这个压轴的怪物了，没想到还是它。

“是呀，又是我。”

黑猫从宝座上走下来，一步一步向他靠近着。

就像重复了无数遍了那样，它用系统设定好的声音说着话。

“我不会消失的，会一直在你身边。”

【9】

永远是多久？

他不知道。

他只知道现在，他在。

【10】

就已经足够了。

fin


End file.
